Realita Anak Sekolahan
by RaTcS
Summary: Ini hanya fanfic hiburan yang menceritakan budaya pelajar Indonesia ;)


Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE ,DON'T READ

 **Pahit Manisnya Cinta**

Dipagi ini aku dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat.

"Mama, aku pergi !!!"

"Hati-hati. Jangan lupa belajar ya nak !"

Dengan muka cemas panik,aku terus berlari menuju bangunan yang nampak mewah dengan 5 tingkat. Beberapa orang sejenak merasa heran denganku. Namun aku tak peduli. Ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lebih dari itu.

Detak jantungku terus bertambah seiring dengan langkahku. Akhirnya akupun mencapai kelasku,8-A. Perlahan kubuka kayu datar didepan kelasku. Lalu kuperhatikan teman-temanku seraya mengatur nafasku. Kulihat mereka hanya berbincang ringan, lantas aku hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dan segera bergabung dengan orbrolan mereka. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Dan yang sedang tidur disamping temanku yang selalu membawa anjing serta dengan tanda lahir dipipinya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu memiliki nama Shikamaru Nara. Sedangkan yang memiliki rambut raven mencuat kebelakang dan hanya menyimak itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia termasuk Sahabat terbaikku lho. Nah yang satu lagi , yang bercerita dengan semangat bersama Kiba itu namanya Sasori. Kalau kalian bingung , ia memiliki rambut merah serta mukanya yang mulus bak barbie. Hh imanmu masih Kuat Naruto!! Kau masih Straight!! Oke abaikan perkenalan Gaje tadi,asal kalian ingat nama-namanya , kalian pasti akan mengerti alur yang dibuat author ;) Karna penasaran akupun mendekatkan wajahku kearah mereka. Agar kupingku ini bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kanojo x Kanojo ?" Ucap Sasori dengan muka polosnya. Dari Nada Sasori aku sudah mulai curiga. Apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Kiba dan Sasuke (Shika tidur) Mungkinkah sebuah anime keluaran terbaru , atau sebuah anime yang lagi hot hotnya di grup anime sekai , atau mungkin...

"Ah masa kau tidak tau Sasori. Kalau kau penasaran dengan animenya kau bisa mencarinya di nekopoi.pro "

'Njir Sudah kuduga . Dasar otaku laknat !!' Batinku menanggapi ucapan Kiba. Si kampret itu berani beraninya menodai pikiran polos Sasori !

"Emang itu situs apa Kiba-senpai ?"

'Sh*t Sasori malah nanya'

"Sasori itu cuma situs bohongan yang dibuat Kiba. Jangan percaya !!"

"Berarti Kiba-senpai berbohong padaku ? Hiks hiks" bukannya mengikuti perkataanku ,Sasori malah mengangis. Cih kenapa aku punya kawan yang beginian.

" Bukannya Nekopoi itu situs Hent*i ya ?"

SASUKE KAMPR*T!! (Sasori adalah yang paling muda diantara kami dia bisa mencapai kelas 8 diumurnya yang 12thn karena otaknya yng luar biasa) Bukannya ikut menenangkan Sasori, Sasuke malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Sasuke aj tau masa kau tidak tau Sasori ? Itu lho yang ramai dibicarakan di grup. Itu situs Hen-" Aku langsung menarik Kiba dan Sasuke kebelakang sejenak. Jujur aku tak ingin kehilangan kunci masa depanku terlalu cepat. Dan duo kampret ini seakan tak mengerti.

"Eh Gobl*k ! Jangan sampai kalian menodai otak Sasori. Bukannya aku ingin melindunginya karena ia memiliki wajah bak boneka barbie serta sifatnya yng baik dan menjadi pujaan wanita dan pria(?) Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan kunci masa depan Kita. Coba kalian pikirkan kalau kalian menodai pikiran Sasori, siapa yang akan memberikan contekan saat ujian nanti? Kalau pikiran Sasori ternodai maka ia akan ketagihan membuka situs Laknat itu karena imannya terlalu lemah lalu , ia akan lupa belajar karna keasikan Col* so otomatis maka ia akan menjadi bodoh Maka ..."

"Kita tidak akan lulus ujian karna semua kunci ada pada Sasori dan kita tidak akan naik kelas" Nah otak si Kiba aj tau. Sasuke hanya menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil merem.

" Nekopoi adalah situs hent*i yang lagi marak-maraknya. Disana juga ada J*V. Situs itu free dikunjungi dan belum kena Ipo-chan." Shika KAMPR*T!!!!

"Ah Arigatou Shika-senpai." Hancur sudah masa depan kami. Shika sih enak. Otaknya memiliki kelainan dimana ia selalu pintar meski ia hobi tidur.

Fin ?

Ya ini Cerita pertama R. Jadi maklumi aj kalau GaJe :v Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Trims yang udah baca , Makasih banget ;) Sampai jumpa lagi di Oneshoot lainnya. BYE


End file.
